Bad Feeling
by aigis13
Summary: semuanya berakhir dengan indah...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: tidak kusangka semuanya akan terjadi padaku, dia tidak menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya, menghancurkan perasaan orang lain, padahal dia tahu betul apa yang aku pikirkan.

Rated : T

Genre: Friendship/Hurt

Disclamer: Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo, dan cerita ini adalah milik saya.(^-^)/

Pairing: always! IchiRuki!

Author's Note: ** Untuk pembaca, saya ingin mengatakan kalau cerita ini di ambil dari sudut pandang Rukia.**

**Warning: OOC gila! EYD tidak sempurna! Dll, dsb, etc...**

**Saya ucapkan SELAMAT MEMBACA DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW~!**

**BAD FEELING**

Awalnya aku sangat senang karena bisa mempunyai seorang teman baru, dia pindah ke sekolahku lima bulan lalu. Saat hari pertama dia masuk ke dalam kelas dan memperkenalkan diri, dia terlihat menarik. Banyak anak yang ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh pada hari itu juga, bisa kulihat banyak anak laki-laki yang mulai mencari perhatiannya dan aku juga bisa melihat kekonyolan mereka saat mereka mencari perhatiaannya. Aku hanya berkenalan dengannya dengan cara yang wajar, seperti berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan nama panggilan, yah menurutku itu sudah cukup untuk memperkenalakan diri. Betapa bodohnya anak-anak itu menanyakan hal yang menurutku pribadi padanya, seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki, mereka selalu mengutamakan pertanyaan "apa kamu sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?" yah pertanyaan itu membuatku muak pada anak-anak itu.

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu ternyata dia sangat dekat denganku dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku walaupun sahabat karibku yang lain tidak menyukainnya, kadang aku berpikir kalau para sahabat karibku itu adalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang hanya mementingkan sebuah kelompok tanpa memikirkan apa yang aku inginkan selain bersahabat dengan mereka.

Tempat yang biasa menjadi tempat berkumpul kami tidak lain adalah atap sekolah, setiap jam sekolah selesai, kami idak langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing seperti yang dilakukan oleh siswa siswi lain dan hari ini kami berkumpul seperti biasa.

"Apa kamu sudah melupakan kami?" tanya Hisagi.

"Iya, kamu sudah melupakan kami" Kira menimpali.

"Mentang-mentang sudah punya teman baru kamu tidak pernah bersama kami seperti biasanya!" sindir Grimmjow tajam.

"Hey, aku tidak melupakan kalian kok! Buktinya sekarang aku berkumpul di sini kan?" jawabku.

"Iya sekarang kamu memang ada disini! Tapi yang kemarin-kemarin!" Grimmjow semakin menyindirku.

"Memangnya apa sih bagusnya dia? Apa sekarang kamu lebih mementingkan dia dari pada kami? Kami ini sahabatmu sejak kamu masuk SMA ini!" Hisagi melontarkan argumennya.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku jarang bersama kalian lagi, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahnku?" tanyaku pasrah.

Aneh! Saat aku meminta maaf dan mengajukan penawaran, mereka tersenyum menakutkan. Perasaanku mengatakan akan terjadi hal tidak menyenangkan padaku, atau ini tanda-tanda...

"Hey Rukia" Grimmjow menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Ehem..." Kira melirikku penuh arti.

"Rukia" panggil Hisagi dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kamu harus melakukannya sekarang juga tanpa protes!" ancam Grimmjow yang sekarang sudah merangkulku.

"Kamu saja yang 'membawanya' Grimmjow" perintah Hisagi pada Grimmjow.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai" Kira melepas dasinya dan memainkan dasinya.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" perasaanku tambah tidak enak.

"Hisagi, kamu jaga pintu agar Rukia tidak kabur, Kira kamu bekap mulutnya agar Rukia tidak bisa berteriak, dan aku akan..." tiba-tiba Grimmjow melipat tanganku kebelakang dengan kasar.

"Ouch! Sakit tahu hey apa yang akan kalian la...mph...mph" sial Kira sudah membekap mulutku dengan dasinya.

"Owh iya tangannya harus di ikat juga ya?" Grimmjow melepas dasinya dan tanganku diikat, tapi untungnya tanganku tidak diikat ke belakang.

"Silakan" Hisagi membuka pintu layaknya seorang buttler yang mempersilahkan tuannya.

"Ayo kita mulai" Grimmjow menggendongku.

Aku meronta-ronta saat ada di dekapannya, sial! Perasaanku memang tidak enak! Mereka memang sangat licik! Mereka curang! Kenapa memperlakukan aku seperti ini! Tidak adil! Akan aku pukul mereka kalau aku bisa lepas! Eh? Bisa lepas? Bagaimana aku bisa lepas? Tubuh Grimmjow lebih besar dan lebih kuat dariku! Sial! Tunggu pembalasanku!

"Kamu tahu kita akan kemana?" tanya Grimmjow di sela-sela langkahnya.

Aku baru sadar Grimmjow membawaku ke suatu tempat, Sial! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Saat aku melihat ke arah Kira dan Hisagi yang berjalan di belakang Grimmjow, mereka masih saja memperlihatkan senyuman licik yang menjebak! Brengsek kalian!

"Kita akan ke gedung olah raga" kata Grimmjow dengan senyum iblisnya.

Mataku melebar saat Grimmjow mengatakan 'gedung olah raga" terkejut, hanya itu kata yang bisa aku gambarkan. Aku terus meronta-ronta tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa lepas dari dekapan Grimmjow yang semakin kuat.

Saat sampai di samping gedung olah raga, Grimmjow menurunkan aku dan mulai melepaskan ikatannya dan juga membuka bekapan mulutku.

"Sekarang lakukan hal yang aku katakan dan ingat jangan protes!" ancam Grimmjow lagi.

"Kalian curang! Kalian memaksaku!" protesku.

"Hey sudah ku bilang jangan protes!" Grimmjow masih saja mengaturku.

"I-iya iya, apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanyaku menyerah.

"Kau tau kan siapa orang yang ada di dalam gedung olah raga ini?" Grimmjow mencoba memancingku.

"Si rambut jingga" kata Kira.

"Mata tajam bagai elang" timbal Hisagi

Aku mulai memutar kembali memori, siapa sebenarnya orang yang mereka maksud? Apa aku mengenalnya? Tapi sepertinya aku tau siapa dia, tapi kenapa saat ini sepertinya gambaran tentang orang yang disebutkan ciri-cirinya oleh Kira dan Hisagi terlihat kabur.

"Class leader" pancing Grimmjow lagi.

"Pemain basket berbakat" kata Hisagi yang ikut memancing memoriku untuk mengetahui orang itu.

"Siapa?" tanya ku dengan polosnya.

Saat itu juga aku melihat mereka memegang kening mereka sambil menggeleng-nggelengkan kepala mereka. Jujur saja aku tidak tau maksud mereka.

"Buah merah yang rasanya manis tapi bijinya diluar" Kira masih bersikeras memancing ku.

"Strawbery" kata Grimmjow menyerah.

"Ichigo?" jawabku hati-hati.

"Yeah" jawab Hisagi dengan nada yang kecewa karena aku baru menyadari hal itu.

"Eh? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" ternyata benar firasatku! Dasar brengsek!

"Sapalah dia" kata Hisagi.

Hisagi, Grimmjow, dan Kira raut wajah mereka berubah! Kenapa? Sinar yang mereka pancarkan dari mata mereka membuat suatu dorongan dalam hatiku, hatiku tergerak untuk melakukan hal yang Hisagi katakan.

"Kenapa juga aku harus melakukannya? Dulu aku sudah sering menyapa dan tersenyum padanya" kataku mencoba untuk mengelak dari permintaan mereka.

Sebuah permintaan, ya sebuah permintaan dari sahabat karib yang selama ini sudah ada di samping ku saat aku memasuki sebuah dunia baru yang disebut sebagai dunia remaja yang akan beranjak dewasa dan di sekolah inilah aku bertemu mereka, mereka adalah sahabat karibku yang sangat perduli padaku dan aku pun sangat menyayangi mereka, walaupun aku sering berpikiran buruk tentang mereka.

Aku bangkit dan merapikan bajuku yang terkena debu, aku mulai melangkah, tapi saat aku bermaksud untuk meninggalkan mereka, tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow menahanku dengan menggenggam tanganku. Entah kenapa mata mereka menunjukkan hal yang sama,sebuah solidaritas. Mereka sangat mengharapkan aku melakukan itu dengan hati terbuka tanpa rasa hanya ingin menyenangkan sahabat.

"Jika dulu kamu bisa melakukannya kenapa sekarang kamu tidak bisa" perrkataan yang sangat bijak dari seorang sahabat.

"Baiklah aku menyerah" kataku memberi jawaban dari semua pertanyaan mereka.

"Nah gitu donk! Itu baru namanya Rukia" Grimmjow menepuk pundakku.

"Ayo lakukan sekarang, mumpung dia masih latihan sendiri" Kira terlihat bersemangat.

"Kami akan mengawasi dari luar" kata Hisagi.

Aku langsung melangkah menuju ke pintu gedung olah raga, sebelum memasuki gedung olah raga aku harus bisa meyakinkan diriku dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan. Detik-detik mengiringiku saat aku memegang selot pintu, uh! Rasanya pingin kabur, tapi ini adalah keteguhan hatiku, aku harus bisa melakukan ini. CKLEEK! Pintu sudah terbuka sedikit, tapi aku masih belum bisa melihat Ichigo, aku lebarkan sedikit celah pintu. Aku melihatnya sedang duduk di bangku penonton, eh? Tapi sepertinya dia sedang berbicara pada seseorang. Aku lebarkan sedikit lagi supaya aku bisa tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara pada Ichigo, ternyata orang itu Orihime. Tubuhku rasanya kaku, dadaku sesak.

"Eh? Rukia!" panggil Orihime yang mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Hai..." jawabku dengan sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirku.

Pandangannya dingin, Ichigo seperti tidak melihatku. Saat tahu keberadaanku, Ichigo kembali bermain bola basket yang tadi dia pegang saat sedang berbicara dengan Orihime, sedangkan Orihime sendiri hanya bersikap santai seperti biasa.

"ada apa? Kok bisa ke sini?" tanya Orihime sambil melangkah menghampiriku.

"tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku kira gedung olah raga kosong, aku ingin sekali-kali bermain basket dengan teman-temanku" jawabku sekenanya.

"Lalu mana teman-teman mu?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Ah! Mungkin mereka masih di-di kelas" jawabku berbohong padanya.

"Ayo masuk saja, jangan berdiri terus di pintu" Orihime mempersilahkan aku.

"Ah tidak usah aku mau kembali ke kelas saja, permisi" aku langsung berlari meninggalkan kawasan gedung olah raga.

Aku terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan panggilan yang terus diteriakkan oleh Grimmjow dan aku juga bisa mendengar derap kaki mereka yang sedang mengejarku. Rasanya ingin menangis, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini.

Orihime Inoue.

Dia adalah siswi baru itu, wajahnya memang cantik dan dia juga termasuk anak yang cerdas. Dia sudah aku anggap sebagai sahabat. Padahal dia tahu bahwa aku menyukai Ichigo, tapi kenapa dia bisa berbuat seperti ini pada ku. Bisa-bisanya kamu melakukan ini padaku! Dengan wajah tidak bersalah, kamu melakukannya bahkan tadi kamu sempat-sempatnya tersenyum dan memanggil sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan ini, aku membencimu!

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, karena kalau aku lebih lama di sana perasaanku semakin sakit.

"Aku pulang" kataku lemas.

Ternyata rumah masih sepi, kakak belum pulang dari kuliahnya. Hal yang sangat membosankan terus terjadi di rumah ini, ayah dan ibu bekerja di luar kota aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak. Aku muak dengan kehidupanku yang seperti neraka. Tidak diberi perhatian, kasih sayang,dan sebuah keluarga, ayah dan ibu tidak pernah pulang rutin seperti dulu. Biasanya ayah dan ibu akan mengunjungi kami setiap dua bulan sekali, tapi sekarang mereka tambah sibuk sehingga mereka hanya bisa mengunjungi kami setiap satu tahun sekali.

Tas sekolah kulempar ke sofa, tubuhku pun rasanya juga lemas akhirnya aku berbaring di sofa, kulihat ponselku, aku menekan tombol untuk mencari nomer yang akan aku tuju,nomer ponsel Renji. Yah siapa lagi yang bisa memberiku semangat selain sahabat karibku yang lain, Renji. Renji selalu bisa aku andalkan untuk merahasiakan semua ceritaku tentang Ichigo.

Setelah menemukan nomer Renji, aku langsung menghubunginya. Aku tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu Renji mengangkat panggilan.

"Halo" sapa Renji lebih dulu.

"Halo" jawabku.

"Ada apa Rukia? Tumben sekali kamu menghubungiku"

"Renji, ternyata Ichigo memang menyukainya"

"Hey ayolah jangan mulai lagi, kamu terlalu sering menangis karena dia"

"Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri, dia sedang berbicara Ichigo di gedung olah raga,hanya mereka berdua"

"Dengar Rukia, kamu harus optimis tidak boleh menyerah"

Aku langsung memutuskan pembicaraan, perkataan Renji terlalu susah di lakukan olehku . aku tidak bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa meyakinkan diriku? Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Kehidupan yang sangat memuakkan! Aku ingin mengakhirinnya! Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu sendiri! Apa tidak ada yang mau menolongku!

Tok...tok...tok...

Eh? Siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Hah! Aku malas!

Tok...tok...tok...

"Ya ya tunggu sebentar!" kataku sambil melangkah ke pintu.

Cklek! Aku membuka pintu. Ternyata Kira dan Hisagi yang mengetuk pintu, tapi kelihatannya mereka seperti habis berlari. Wajah mereka merah dan banyak keringat yang keluar di kening mereka.

"Ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanyaku tanpa menghiraukan mereka yang kelelahan.

"Hah...Grimmjow marah!" kata Kira yang masih mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Marah kenapa? Apa urusanku? Dia kan biasa marah-marah tidak jelas" kataku beruntun.

"Ayo kembali ke sekolah" tiba-tiba Hisagi menarik tanganku dan menyeretku berlari kembali ke sekolah.

Aku tidak protes saat Hisagi menyeretku, seperti biasanya Grimmjow selalu saja membuat masalah! Dia terkenal dengan kenakalannya, tapi entah dia bisa jadi anak cerdas. Aku saja sampai heran melihatnya. Tidak terasa kami sudah masuk ke halaman sekolah, dasar cowok-cowok freak! Kira dan Hisagi menyeretku berlari sejauh 2km! Paru-paruku seperti mau pecah! Susah bernafas.

"Ayo! Tadi aku lihat dia sedang menunggu di koridor kelas lantai dua" Hisagi mencoba mengajakku lari ke lantai dua gedung sekolah.

"Hey apa kamu gila! Paru-paruku mau pecah!" aku menepis tangan Hisagi.

"Grimmjow akan 'menghabisi' Orihime" kata Hisagi sambil memandangku tajam.

"Hah! Cari gara-gara saja dia!" aku masih mengatur nafasku.

"Cepat! Bisa bahaya kalau melakukannya" Kira mulai cemas.

"Yah ayo"aku mulai berlari di belakang Hisagi yang lari lebih dulu.

Kami sampai di koridor kelas lantai dua tepat saat Grimmjow mencengkram kerah baju Orihime. Jangan salah dengan Grimmjow, dia bisa 'menghabisi' siapa saja yang tidak dia suka termasuk seorang anak perempuan, bisa dibilang Grimmjow orang yang sadis.

"Grimmjow hentikan" pinta Kira.

"Hey ingat kawan, dia juga sahabat Rukia" Hisagi mulai menasehati.

Grimmjow tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kira dan Hisagi, sepertinya harus aku sendiri yang turun saja!. Aku melangkah bermaksud untuk menasehatinya, tapi entah kenapa saat aku akan melangkah kepalaku pusing, semuanya seperti berputar dan tiba-tiba menjadi gelap! Bruk! Aku merasa tubuhku ambruk ke lantai, aneh!

"Rukia!" semua meneriakan nama yang sama.

Uh! Kepalaku pusing sekali, kenapa semuanya tidak jelas. Blur! Ah mataku! Aku mengedipkan mata, huh untung saja, aku kira mataku akan buta.

Grimmjow, Kira, dan Hisagi, kenapa mereka ada di sini, eh? Ini dimana? Ruangan ini seperti... Rumah sakit! Kenapa aku di bawa ke sini?

Hm...mereka kelihatannya kelelahan biarkan saja mereka tidur ah... he he he jail sedikit ah... ponselku mana? Oh iya di kantung jas seragamku! Hm? Mana jasku? Owh disana. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke sofa untuk mengambil ponselku yang ada di dalam jas, tentunya aku hati-hati dalam melakukan ini karena tidak mau mereka terbangun sebelum aku mendapatkan foto mereka saat sedang tertidur.

Klik...klik...klik...selesai! ternyata lucu juga wajah mereka saat tertidur. Terutama kamu Grimmjow, kamu terlihat sangat manis kalau sedang tertidur walaupun sikap aslimu itu mengerikan. Huah! Bosan! Hanya duduk di sini, beli minuman ah,,,,

Aku keluar dari ruang inap, ternyata lorong rumah sakit sepi hanya ada suster yang masih berjaga, aku melangkah ke tempat suster yang sedang berjagaa saat itu.

"Maaf suster apa di sini ada tempat untuk membeli minuman?" tanyaku sopan pada suster.

"Ada cafe di lantai dasar, kalau mau cepat naik lift saja" jawab suster itu ramah.

"Oh ya, terima kasih" kataku.

"Sama-sama" jawab suster dengan senyum.

Aku langsung menaiki lift yang tidak jauh dari tempat suster itu berjaga, setelah sampai di lantai dasar aku lanngsung mencari cafe yang dikatakan suster tadi, tapi kenapa aku tidak berselera membeli minuman di kafe itu ya? Beli mminuman kaleng saja ah,,,,,

Ternyata mesin minuman kaleng ada di ruang tunggu, hm mau beli yang mana ya? Bagaiman kalau kopi? Yap kopi saja. Tluk! Aku memasukan beberapa koin uang, lalu aku memilih kopi yang aku mau. Nah sekarang kembali ke...

"Orihime?" nama itu terucap begitu saja saat aku melihatnya sedang duduk di barisan bangku ruang tunggu.

Kenapa dia ada di sini? Karena penasaran akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hey Orihime?" kataku untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar dia.

"Ah Ru-Rukia kamu sudah sadar?" Orihime terlihat terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba.

"Ahahaha aku sudah sadar dari tadi kok, lalu sedang apa kamu disini?" tanyaku langsung pada inti.

"Rukia" panggil Orihime.

"Ya" jawabku.

"Apa aku boleh tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu terlihat sering menangis?" raut wajah Orihime berubah, matanya menatap mataku seperti berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Me-menangis? Apa maksudmu?" aku berusaha mengelak.

"Tolong jujurlah padaku, aku sering melihat matamu lebam seperti habis menangis" terang Orihime.

"Ah mungkin kamu salah lihat, eh sudah ya aku mau kembali ke kamar" aku langsung berlari ke lift terdekat dan langsung kembali ke kamar inap ku.

Tidak kusangka Orihime bisa mengetahuinya,uh! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu memperlihatkan bekas tangisanku pada orang lain!

Aku sudah kembali ke kamar inap ku dan ternyata Kira, Grimmjow, dan Hisagi sudah bangun dari tidur mereka.. Mereka terlihat cemas saat aku masuk ke kamar dengan wajah bingung.

"Dari mana saja kamu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Ah! Aku baru saja membeli minuman kaleng di bawah" jawabku jujur.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat bingung?" tanya Hisagi.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tambah Kira.

"Tidak ada, hanya pikiran yang tidak penting kok" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi" kata Grimmjow yang sepertinya tahu pikiranku.

"Oh iya, kamu mau menginap dulu atau kita langsung pulang saja?" tanya Kira.

"Ehm? Langsung pulang saja deh! Aku tidak mau membuat kakak khawatir"

"Ayo pulang" Grimmjow kembali memakai jas seragamnya.

"Eits tunggu aku mau pake sepatu dulu" aku langsung mengambil sepatu dan memakainya.

Kami berempat akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tapi tentu saja rumah paling sepi itu adalah rumahku yah gimana lagi kakak kadang tidak pulang karena tugas kuliahnya, sangat membosankan. Makan malam sendiri lagi, ehm makan apa ya? Aku berjalan ke dapur dan membuka lemari es, siapa tahu ada makanan yang bisa langsung dimakan, jujur saja aku sedang malas memasak malam ini,capek.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte _

_Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_

Eh? Ponselku bunyi! Siapa yang menghubungiku? Aku langsung berlari ke ruang tamu, mengambil ponsel yang aku letakan di meja. Owh! Ternyata Renji.

"Halo" sapaku.

"Rukia aku ingin bicara dengan mu" kata Renji langsung pada inti.

"Bicara saja" kata ku.

"Tidak bisa, kita harus bertemu" renji mempertegas maksudnya.

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Sepertinya ini sangat penting?" tanyaku.

"Ini memang penting dan kita harus bertemu" Renji masih saja mendesak.

"Aku tidak bisa sekarang, ini sudah malam" kataku menjelaskan.

"Baiklah besok kita bicara"

"Ya" jawabku singkat.

Kira-kira apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Renji ya? Hal penting apa sebenarnya?

Hoam! Aku ngantuk! Males masuk sekolah! He? Tapi kenapa aku sudah ada di gerbang sekolah? Pulang saja ah! Eh? Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganjal! Apa ya? Hm? Tunggu! Apa aku ada janji dengan seseorang? Hm? Siapa ya? Oh iya! Renji! Ya ampun! Renji Renji kenapa kamu bisa mudah dilupakan sih! Hahaha. Aku langsung berlari ke kelas untuk menemui Renji.

"Renji!" panggilku saat aku di pintu langsung menengok dan bangkit dari kursinya lalu menghampiriku.

"Ayo kita ke atap saja" Renji langsung menarik tanganku.

Setelah sampai di atap, Renji langsung memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu? Orihime sudah tahu kalau kamu sering menangis dan dia juga sering menanyakan kenapa kamu sering menangis?" kata Renji.

"Aku tahu itu, kemarin dia juga menanyakan itu padaku, tapi aku tidak mau menjawabnya" jawabku jujur.

"Rukia, itu bisa menunjukan sekali kalau kamu cemburu dengan hubungan Orihime dan Ichigo" terang Renji.

"Ya ya aku akan berusaha menyembunyikannya"

"Bukan masalah menyembunyikan! Ini masalah persahabatan!" suara Renji meninggi.

"Persahabatan apa?" kataku malas.

"Apa kamu sudah tidak mau bersahabat lagi dengan Orihime hanya gara-gara kamu cemburu dengan hubungan Orihime dan..."

"Sudah! Jangan sebut namanya lagi! Aku sudah muak mendengar nama itu!" aku menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Dengar Rukia, kalau kamu menyukainya kamu harus bisa mendekatinya dan tidak acuh padanya" kata Renji sambil melepaskan tanganku yang menutupi telingaku.

"Renji, maaf aku tidak bisa. Itu terlalu berat untukku" aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Sejak kapan kamu bisa selemah itu!" tiba-tiba saja ada suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Rukia yang dulu tidak seperti ini!" ternyata ada orang lain juga.

"Rukia juga tidak pernah menangis!" bertambah lagi suara yang sangat familiar!.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menengok ke arah suara-suara familiar tadi, ternyata memang benar mereka, Grimmjow, Kira, dan Hisagi. Sekarang semua sahabat karibku berkumpul dan mereka semua memberi semangat padaku! Sahabat! Bukan hanya sahabat! Tapi ini adalah yang dinamakan 'sahabat karib'.

"Tapi...dia yang pertama kali memberiku semangat untuk mendapatkannya sebelum aku cerita pada kalian semua" kataku menyesal.

Sungguh aku sangat menyesal jika jadinya begini, aku tidak memberi tahu mereka semua tentang semua ini sejak awal. Aku sangat menyesal, padahal mereka selalu ada di sampingku setiap waktu dan aku tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"Maaf..." hanya ini yang dapat aku katakan.

"Maaf untuk apa? Apa kamu berbuat salah pada kami? Sepertinya tidak tuh!" kata Grimmjow di sela-sela keheningan.

"Eh! Hari ini kan tidak ada pelajaran!" kata Kira mengalihkan suasana.

"Memangnya ada acara apa?" tanya Renji.

"Kalian lupa ya? Hari ini semua kelas harus mempersiapkan peringatan hari ulang tahun sekolah! Ada lomba membuat kue tart yang akan diadakan besok, setiap kelas harus mengirimkan satu kelompok yang terdiri dari empat orang yaitu, dua anak laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan" jelas Kira panjang lebar.

"Hey! Itu merupakan kesempatan untukmu Rukia!" kata Renji yanng langsung menatapku penuh arti.

"Iya betul! Kamu kan di kelas dikenal pandai memasak" kata Hisagi menimpali.

"Bagaimana?" Grimmjow menanyakan keputusanku.

"Baiklah akan aku coba" kataku sambil memberikan senyum pada mereka.

Mereka terlihat senang dengan keputusanku. Sekarang yang aku butuhkan hanya berharap bisa dipilih dalam kelompok itu.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas dan kita lihat hasilnya" ajak Grimmjow.

Di dalam kelas sangat berisik sekali membicarakan perwakilan kelas yang akan mewakili perlombaan membuat kue tart itu. Tidak lama wali kelas masuk ke kelas dan memberikan saran agar pemilihan perwakilan kelas dilakukan dengan cara pengambilan suara terbanyak. Semua murid menyetujui hal itu dan calon yang terpilih ada enam anak, yaitu: Renji, Tatsuki, Ishida, Orihime, Ichigo, dan aku. Eh? Kenapa aku juga ikut?

"Bu! Kenapa aku juga dicalonkan?" tanyaku protes.

"Lho bukannya kamu sudah dikenal pandai memasak? Jadi ya ibu calonkan saja" jawab guru wali kelas santai.

"Aku juga mau protes! Kenapa aku dicalonkan juga! " kata Ichigo.

"Diaam! Ichigo! Menurut saja!' bentak guru wali kelas.

"Ya ya" jawab Ichigo pasrah.

"Nah sekarang mulai, tulis nama yang kalian dukung di selembar kertas, kalau sudah kumpulkan di meja paling depan" titah guru wali kelas.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan penghitungan suara pun sudah dilaksanakan, hasilnya adalah: Renji 8 suara, Tatsuki 1 suara,Ishida 1suara, Orihime 3 suara, Ichigo 7 suara, Rukia10 suara.

"Nah sekarang jelas yang mewakili kelas kita adalah Renji, Orihime, Ichigo,dan Rukia. Kalian yang sudah memutuskan jadi tidak boleh protes! Paham?" kata guru wali kelas.

"Ya!" jawab semua murid.

Pulang sekolah.

"Rukia, Ichigo,dan kamu Orihime, ayo diskusikan konsepnya" ajak Renji.

"Konsep apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Konsep mau membuat kue lah!" kata Renji malas.

"Eh kuenya hanya satu atau boleh di jadikan tingkatan?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat tingkatan saja agar lebih menarik saja" Orihime menimpali.

"Baikalah, berapa tingkat?' tanya Renji.

"Sepuluh tingkat hahahahaha" kata Ichigo seenaknya.

"Hah dasar kamu ini Ichigo! Suka bercanda sekali sih!" Orihime menaggapi perkataan Ichigo.

"Tenang" Renji mengingatkan aku sambil menepuk pudakku.

"Ya aku tahu" jawabku.

"Oke! Sekarang bagi-bagi tugas!" titah Renji.

"Aku dan Renji yang belanja bahan-bahan untuk membuat kuenya, gimana Renji?" tanyaku langsung memutuskan.

"Eh? Ta-tapi..." Renji terlihat mau menolak tawaranku, tapi sebelum itu terjadi aku sudah memberi peringatan padanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami berdua kerjakan?" tanya Orihime.

"Ichigo, kamu beli saja buah-buahan yang diperlukan dan Orihime, kamu bawa peralatan masaknya. Setuju semuanya?"

"Baiklah" jawab Ichigo. Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo Renji!" ajak ku sambil menarik lengan Renji.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Renji.

"Beli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue lah!" jawabku.

"Tapi konsepnya kan belum jadi" Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Iya betul juga" aku kembali duduk dan melepaskan tanganku dari lengan Renji.

"Orihime apa kamu punya ide?" tanya Renji.

"Uhm...tidak ada" jawab Orihime.

Konsep apa ya? Untuk ulang tahun sekolah, yang cocok untuk ulang tahun sekolah. Apa yang biasanya ditunggu anak-anak setiap tahun ya? Natal? Uhm...sepertinya sudah biasa, Cinta? Huek! Terlalu lembek! Uhm..ayolah! pikirkan! Eh! Oh iya! Liburan Musim Panas!

"Liburan Musim Panas!" usulku penuh antusias.

"Maksudmu?" Renji tidak mengerti.

"Liburan musim panas! Ya! Pada saat siang hari makan macam-macam buah yang menyegarkan"

"Iya! Itu sangat indah!" puji Orihime.

"Konsep sudah didapatkan! Sekarang kita lakukan tugas masing-masing" aku langsung menarik lengan Renji dan pergi ke tempat berbelanja.

"Eh ada yang kurang tidak?" tanya Renji.

"Apa? Sebentar..." aku meletakan semua bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue di bangku taman yang sedang kami duduki.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang...tapi apa?" Renji mulai mengingat-ingat.

"Tepung, gula, susu bubuk...ini, itu,...apa ya?" aku juga berusaha mengingat.

"Oh! Ovalet!" akhirnya Renji teringat.

"Benarkah?" aku mulai meneliti lagi bahan-bahan yang sudah kami beli.

"Ye! Gak percaya amat!" Renji tidak terima karena kuragukan.

"O...iya benar, ya sudah sini aku yang beli saja. Lagi pula tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" kataku sambil membereskan bahan-bahan yang tadi dikeluarkan dari tempatnya.

"Ya sudah, cepat sana! ini sudah hampir sore" Renji mengingatkan.

"Oke! Tunggu ya!" aku langsung berlari menuju tempat kami berbelanja tadi.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Renji dari kejauhan.

Akhirnya sampai juga! Capek juga ya! Berlari dari taman itu sampai ke sini! Eh! Tadi tempat bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue ada di mana ya?...oh iya! Dekat rak buah-buahan. Aku langsung pergi ke tempat bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue.

ovalet ya? Ovalet...ovalet...nah ini! Ketemu! Ha! Kenapa bisa ada di rak paling atas! Sial! Badanku tidak sampe! Mana sih penjaganya? Bukannya biasa berkeliaran di setiap rak? Uh! Kurang ajar! Aku terus mencoba meraih ovalet yang terletak paling pinggir, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa! Hanya bisa menyentuhnya dan malah semakin bergeser menjauh dari pinggir ovalet itu! Uh! Masalah!

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan orang lain?" seseorang mengambilkan ovalet yang sulit aku ambil tadi.

"Eh?" tidak! Ini mungkin hanya mimpi! Apa benar ini dia!

"Nih!" orang itu memberikan ovalet itu.

"Ichigo?" aku tidak percaya kalu ini memang benar-benar dia!

"Kenapa?" Ichigo menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ah! Tidak! Ehm...kamu sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku mengalihkan suasana.

"membeli buah-buahan yang Renji suruh tadi" jawab Ichigo.

"Owh...apa sudah dapat semua?" tanyaku.

"Sudah, ini aku mau ke kasir. Eh...Renji mana?" Ichigo terlihat mencari-cari sosok Renji di sekitarku.

"Dia ada di taman, sedang menungguku membeli ovalet" aku tidak bisa percaya! Aku berbicara padanya!

"Owh...sudah semua bahan-bahan untuk membuat kuenya?"

"Sudah semua, eh aku duluan ya kasihan Renji menungguku kelamaan." Aku langsung pergi ke kasir utuk membayar ovalet yang sudah ku ambil.

"Ya" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum padaku! Sungguh indah senyumannya itu! Seperti musim panas yang cerah! Ingin terus menatapnya seperti itu terus-menerus, tapi kenapa dari tadi saat kami berbicara dia tidak memanggil namaku? Agak kecewa juga dia tidak memanggil namaku...

"Renji!" aku memanggil Renji dari kejauhan. Renji menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sudah?" tanya Renji.

"Sudah, ayo pulang" ajakku langsung.

"Pulang dari tempat belanja tadi, kenapa kamu senyum-senyum terus?" Renji menyadari perasaanku saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku bertemu dengannya dan berbicara dengannya" aku masih saja ternsenyum saat mengatakan itu.

"Wah satu kemajuan lagi nih!" Renji tersenyum menggodaku.

"Mungkin" jawabku singkat, masih dengan senyum yang menyertai perkataanku.

^^^To Be Continue^^^

! *sterzzzzzzzzzz*

Fanfic ancur ku! Terlalu OOC! Sinetron abis dah ni fanfic! Oh iya sebenernya ini fanfic friendship, tapi kok keliahatannya kayak pairing baru ya? GrimmRuki! Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi! Grimmjow hanya untuk Ulquiorra!*penganut aliran GrimmUlqui* saya adalah penganut setia straight IchiRuki! Yeyeyeyeyeye!*labil*. Cerita akan saya lanjutkan jika ada yang mereview walaupun hanya satu orang!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Saya tidak ****tau flame itu apa tapi apa boleh saya tau apa itu flame? ****SEKALI LAGI SAYA MOHON!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! *ditampol karena teriak-teriak gaje pake TOA" (*0*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated :** T

**Genre:** Friendship/Hurt

**Disclamer:** Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo, dan cerita ini adalah milik saya.(^-^)/

**Pairing:** always! IchiRuki!

Author's Note: ** Untuk pembaca, saya ingin mengatakan kalau cerita ini di ambil dari sudut pandang Rukia.**

**Warning: OOC gila! EYD tidak sempurna! Dll, dsb, etc...**

**Saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca fic saya ini dan juga para reviewer saya berterima kasih sekali karena sudah mereview fic saya! Jangan pernah bosan untuk membaca dan mereview fic saya ya?**

**Saya ucapkan SELAMAT MEMBACA DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW~!**

**BAD FEELING**

Akhirnya hari ulang tahun sekolah tiba dan ini artinya lomba membuat kue tart itu sudah dimulai dari sekarang! Huft agak susah juga membuat kue bertingkat, awalnya kami harus membuat kuenya dulu baru kita menghiasnya katanya sih nilai dekorasi kue juga penting dan soal rasa kami tidak perlu menghawatirkannya karena soal memasak serahkan padaku dan Renji pasti dijamin pasti kelompok kelas kami menang. Setelah satu jam kue kami sudah siap dan inilah tahap untuk mendekorasi kue, aku mengolesi kue dengan krim putih sedangkan Ichigo dan Renji membuat garnis dari buah-buahan lalu Orihime sedang membuat krim lain dengan warna berbeda yang aku butuhkan, garis selesai Renji mulai menaruh garnis di atas kue yang sudah aku hias dengan krim berbagai warna, di tingkat pertama di pinggir kue ditempeli buah kiwi yang dipotong tipis dan bagian atasnya diberi buah strowbery yang sudah dibentuk bunga lalu Renji juga menambahkan buah anggur yang sudah dibelah dua dan ditata seperti batu yang ditumpuk dan kue yang di tingkat ke dua kebanyakan didekorasi Ichigo, kulit jeruk yang dikupas melintang ditambahkan di pinggir kue dan membiarkan kulit jeruk itu bergelantung dan di atas kue diberi buah belimbing yang ditata melingkar di tengah kue diberi bebagai macam buah buahan yang sudah dipiting kecil-kecil, kue bikinan kami memang penuh dengan buah-buahan yang menggambarkan musim panas yang menggila.

"Hm bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Renji padaku.

"Kue tart yang meriah " kataku sambil memperhatikan kue tart kami yang sudah selesai.

"Menurutmu kita akan mendapat juara ke berapa?" Renji melepas clemeknya.

"Hm kalau juara satu mungkin tidak ya?" aku melipat tanganku ke depan.

"Jangan terlalu menghayal! Lihat yang lainnya dulu donk! Ada yang lebih bagus dari kita tahu!" kata Renji sambil menunjuk ke kelompok yang lain.

"Renji! Kita foto-foto yuk? Kamu duluan, cepat berdiri di sebelah kue tart aku yang akan mengambil fotomu" aku mengambil ponselku.

Aku mengarahkan kamera ponselku ke tempat Renji yang sudah berdiri di sebelah kue tart buatan kami dengan fose seenaknya, setelah mengambil foto Renji aku bermaksud mengambil foto kue tart kami tapi aku menemukan objek yang membuat mataku memanas dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Sial! Aku mencoba untuk kembali fokus, tapi aku tidak bisa aku langsung berlari keluar dari ruang memasak dan tidak memperdulikan ponselku yang jatuh.

"Rukia!" panggil Renji saat melihatku keluar dari ruang memasak.

Kenapa hal yang aku benci selalu muncul ketika aku tidak menginginkannya? Hal yang selalu membuatku sakit dan tersiksa dia kembali bersamanya, rasa cemburu itu memenuhiku aku tidak suka perasaan bodoh itu! Aku sangat membencinya! Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang kelas untung saja di dalam kelas tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Sial!" umpatku sambil memukul meja yang paling depan.

Aku merasa sangat kesal dan ingin memukul wajahnya! Saat aku duduk di bangkuku Renji datang dan duduk di depanku, Renji selalu mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya sebaiknya katakan saja daripada menyesal kalau sudah tidak bertemu lagi.

"Kenapa? Kamu marah?" tanya Renji.

"Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi" aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke sandaran kursi.

"Nih ponselmu tadi jatuh" Renji memberikan posel milikku padaku.

"Yah makasih" aku menerima ponsel milikku.

"Sebentar lagi pemenangnya akan diumumkan lho! Kamu mau melihatnya tidak?" Renji bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Malas..." aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Dasar! Ayo ikut saja" Renji menarikku dan membawaku ke ruang memasak.

Sampai di ruang memasak aku melihat Grimmjow, Hisagi, dan Kira yang kelihatannya masih menungguku di deretan siswa lainnya, Renji mengajakku untuk melihat kue tart dari kelas lain setelah itu aku langsung bergabung bersama Grimmjow, Hisagi, dan Kira. Seperti yang aku duga mereka pasti membahas tentang Ichigo dan Orihimeyang terlihat masih berbincang-bincang, aku tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini aku langsung menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti berbicara tentang Ichigo dan mengajak mereka berkeliling untuk melihat hasil dari kelompok lain.

"Hey jangan-jangan kelompok kelas kita tidak menang" kata Hisagi mengejek.

"Iya, lihat saja kue tartnya penuh dengan buah-buahan" Grimmjow membandingkan hasil kue tart.

"Biarin yang penting kami sudah berusaha membuatnya seunik mungkin" kataku membela.

"Hey sudahlah hal seperti ini tidak perlu didebatkan" Kira berusaha untuk melerai perdebatan kecil yang sempat timbul.

Hasilnya kelompok kelas kami mendapat juara dua, lalu kami memutuskan untuk merayakan kemenangan di rumahku yah lumayan rumah tidak sepi lagi karena hari ini kakak sedang keluar kota mencari buku yang dibutuhkannya.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah aku,Renji, Grimmjow, Kira, dan Hisagi langsung pergi ke super market untuk membeli beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan dan tidak lupa untuk membeli DVD untuk ditonton, setelah belanja Renji, Grimmjow, Kira, dan Hisagi pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan mereka akan datang sebelum jam 8 jadi aku mempersiapkan semuanya sendirian di rumah.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul, tentunya acara ini hanya makan-makan dan nonton DVD yang sudah dibeli tadi siang, saat menonton DVD aku mengusulkan lebih baik sekalian menginap di rumahku berhubung besok hari minggu aku mau mengajak mereka semua piknik ke bukit. Aku terbangun saat tengah malam TV masih menyala sedangkan mereka semua sudah tertidur di lantai dan di sofa, aku hanya membangunkan Orihime yang tidur di sofa dan menyuruhnya tidur di kamar bersamaku sedangkan Grimmjow, Renji, Kira, Hisagi, dan Ichigo kuselimuti rasanya seperti mengasuh anak-anak saja, kalau mereka sedang tertidur wajah mereka tampak polos, sikap jailku kambuh lagi aku mengambil ponselku dan mengambil foto mereka.

Klik! Klik! Klik! Klik!

Selesai! Lumayan untuk koleksi album fotoku, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar rupanya Orihime sudah tertidur aku mengarahkan kamera ponsel ke wajahnya aku merasa aneh saat akan mengambil fotonya, aku merasa perasaan ini salah aku cemburu pada sahabatku sendiri kenapa aku bisa mempunyai perasaan seperti ini? Orihime kan juga sahabatku kenapa aku bisa mempunyai pikiran seburuk itu padanya? Aku kembali memfokuskan kamera ponselku ke wajah Orihime.

Klik!

Wajahnya memang cantik seperti malaikat rambut coklatnya tergerai bebas wajahnya juga terlihat polos kalau sedang tidur, aku sadar kalau ini aneh aku berpikiran buruk pada sahabatku karena dia lebih dekat dengan orang yang aku suka, akhirnya aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kekuatan persahabatan itu lebih kuat dari pada cinta. Sahabat akan selalu ada di sampingmu dan menemanimu selalu sedangkan cinta itu mungkin hanya seketika itu saja dan mungkin tidak akan berlanjut. Pilihan sudah aku tetapkan, aku tidak akan melanjutkan perasaan suka ini.

Hari ini kami piknik ke bukit dan berencana makan siang di atas bukit sambil menikmati pemandangan yang luas, aku tidak mau ketinggalan untuk mendokumentasikan kesempatan kali ini aku mengambil foto dengan objek beragam dari kamera kesayanganku, saat mereka makan siang, sedang bercanda, dan pemandangn yang terhampar tidak akan aku lewatkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan?" usul Grimmjow disela-sela makan siang.

"Permainan apa?" tanya Orihime yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Setelah makan siang saja aku jelaskan" jawab Grimmjow.

Setelah makan siang kami beristirahat sebentar sambil berbaring di rerumputan menunggu sore datang, melihat langit memang menyenagkan banyak yang bisa dipikirkan kalau melihat langit.

"Katanya ada permainan, permainan apa?" tanya Hisagi yang kelihatannya tertarik.

"Baiklah, aturannya gampang kok tinggal menutup mata sambil berbaring dan taruh satu helai daun di kening kalian lalu pikirkan orang yang kalian suka, kalau daunnya terbang berarti itu tandanya orang yang kalian suka mengetahui perasaan kalian" jelas Grimmjow.

"Lalu bagaimana cara menentukan pemenangnya?" tanya Kira.

"Tidak ada yang menang atau kalah kan?" kataku.

Grimmjow mengangguk, aku tahu apa tujuan mereka menciptakan permainan tidak jelas ini aku hanya menuruti mereka saja, semuanya mengikuti seperti yang sudah dijelaskan Grimmjow. Aku juga mengikutinya dan yah aku tidak akan memikirkan Ichigo lagi, semuanya menutup mata.

"Hey ayo tinggalkan mereka berdua" bisik Grimmjow yang nyaris tidak terdengar pada Renji, Kira, Hisagi, dan Orihime.

Mereka menjauh, aku merasa daun yang ada di keningku terbawa angin yang behembus cukup kencang aku membuka mataku dan melihat ternyata hanya ada aku dan Ichigo saja yang masih berbaring di rerumputan sedangkan yang lain sudah tidak ada.

"Kemana mereka?" pikirku.

Aku dan Ichigo hanya saling diam dan tidak berbicara rasanya memang tidak menyenangkan aku memutuskan untuk mencari mereka yang sudah meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Ichigo tapi saat aku akan beranjak tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menarik tanganku.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu..." katanya.

=================================To Be Countinue========================

Yeh! Chapter dua selesai! ! Yah mohon REVIEW nya!

Oh ya maaf tidak bisa membalas review.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. this is it

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Saya kembali melanjutkan fic ini!

Hohoho ini chapter terakhir lho!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan kenang-kenangan berupa REVIEW untuk menutup cerita ini!

Yah tidak diragukan lagi kalau Bleach milik Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: ** Untuk pembaca, saya ingin mengatakan kalau cerita ini di ambil dari sudut pandang Rukia.**

Happy R&R!

**Bad Felling**

Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan, masing-masing akan melanjutkan study ke universitas yang diinginkan dan tentunya aku juga termasuk di dalamnya,hm...tapi tampaknya aku yang akan paling jauh dari teman-teman, yah aku sudah bisa mendapatkan beasiswa yang pernah kakak tawarkan saat aku naik ke kelas tiga, rasanya ingin menolak beasiswa itu tapi apa boleh buat aku sudah mengikuti tes untuk mendapatkan beasisiwa itu dan akhirnya saat inilah aku harus berpisah dengan mereka.

"Hey Grimmjow, kamu mau melanjutkan sekolah dimana?" tanyaku.

"Universitas Tokyo...mungkin" jawab Grimmjow sambil menatap langit.

"Lalu kalian mau melanjutkan kemana?" tanyaku pada Kira, Hisagi, dan Renji yang sekarang masih berbaring di lantai atap gedung sekolah.

"Sama..." jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Yah! Apa kalian tidak mempunyai tujuan sekolah yang lain?" tanyaku kesal.

"Tidak..." jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan lagi.

"Ugh!" Aku kesal atau sedih? Aku susah menentukan perasaanku lagi.

"Lalu kamu sendiri mau melanjutkan ke mana Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow.

Deg!

Apakah aku harus mengatakannya kalau aku akan pergi ke luar Jepang?

"Hm...masih bingung" kataku sambil menyunggingkan sudut bibirku, senyuman ini palsu.

"Ikut bersama kami saja, kan enak bisa sekolah di universitas yang sama!' kata Renji bersemangat.

"Iya, jadinya kita bisa terus bersama!" tambah Kira.

"Jangan keseringan bersama tau! Nanti kita disangka body guardnya Rukia lagi! Hehehe..." kata Hisagi dengan tambahan tawanya.

Sepertinya memang harus aku katakan yang sejujurnya pada mereka, aku tidak mau berbohong lagi pada mereka.

"Ehm...teman-teman..."

Cklek!

"Tuh kan! Mereka ada di situ!" tiba-tiba saja Orihime datang.

"Hey! Ayo turun semua! upacara kelulusan akan segera dimulai!" kata Ichigo dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Ya! kami akan turun sekarang!" jawab Renji.

"Ayo turun ke aula" kata Hisagi.

Akhirnya kami semua pun turun dan langsung menuju ke aula untuk mengikuti upacara kelulusan dan tahu kan? Aku belum juga mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku akan ke luar Jepang untuk melanjutkan study ku.

Sore hari pun tiba dan upacara kelulusan pun sudah berakhir, aku ingin mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya tapi kenapa rasanya sulit, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka semua. Tanpa aku sadari mata Grimmjow terus saja menatapku dan memperhatikan raut wajahku yang sedang memikirkan hal ini.

"Sebentar..." tiba-tiba Grimmjow menarik tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke aula yang sudah kosong.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku saat kami sudah berada di dalam aula.

"Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, katakan saja yang sebenarnya.." lagi-lagi Grimmjow tahu.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian..." kataku lirih.

"Jadi mau melanjutkan di luar Jepang?" tanya Grommjow lagi, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Haah...tidak perlu sebegitunya, kami akan baik-baik saja di sini kalau kamu mau mengejar cita-citamu kami pasti akan terus mendukungmu walaupun jauh kita kan bisa mengirm e-mail padamu" kata Grimmjow sambil mendekapku.

"Tapi itu hanya sebuah e-mail, aku pasti rindu pada kalian semua, aku sudah terlanjur sayang pada kalian semua" kataku di dalam dekapan Grimmjow.

"Memangnya hanya kamu saja yang merasakan rindu kalau tidak bertemu? Kami semua juga pasti merasakan itu semua" kata Grimmjow sambil melepaskan dekapannya dan menatapku lurus.

"Tapi kalian semua tidak akan melupakan aku kan?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkan.

"Kami semua tidak akan pernah melupakan sahabata kami, ingat itu baik-baik!" kata Grimmjow tegas.

"Terima kasih..." kataku sambil memeluk Grimmjow, tidak kusangka ternyata perpisahan bukan akhir dari segalanya seperti yang sudah aku kira.

"Ehm...memangnya kamu akan berangkat kapan?" tanya Grimmjow yang sekarang sedang berjalan di sampingku.

"Pesawatnya akan berangkat jam 10 malam ini.." kataku lirih.

"Jadi harus cepat-cepat nih! Ayo!" Grimmjow menarik tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke lapangan di luar aula.

"Hey! Sekarang saatnya untuk perpisahan untuk kelompok kita saja, nah sekarang putuskan tempat yang akan kita kunjungi!" kata Grimmjow saat sudah berkumpul bersama.

"Wah ide yang bagus! Ayo kita ke taman hiburan saja!" usul Hisagi.

Kami semua memutuskan mengahabiskan hari ini di taman hiburan yang ada di pusat kota, perpisahan memang selalu saja meninggalkan kenangan yang sangat indah dan berharga, inilah saatnya bersenang-senang dan bukan untuk bersedih karena akan meninggalkan mereka semua, rasa bahagialah yang sekarang aku rasakan aku juag tidak mau melupakan kejadian malam ini walaupun ini terakhir kalinya aku akan bertemu mereka semua.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Rukia, apa semuanya sudah dibereskan?" tanya Grimmjow yang sekarang sedang berjalan di sebelahku menuju stasiun kereta.

"Kakak sudah datang ke bandara 30 menit sebelum keberangkatan kok, dia sudah membawakan barang-barang ku" jawabku.

"Kita semua akan ke bandara untuk mengantarmu" kata Grimmjow sambil melangkah mendahului aku, menyusul yang lain yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Sesampainya di bandara...

"Hey! Grimmjow! Memangnya siapa yang mau kita jemput?" tanya Kira sambil melihat ke pintu kedatangan.

"Bukan menjemput tapi melepas..." kata Grimmjow yang sekarang sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah kami.

"Siapa? Jangan bercanda kau Grimmjow!" Renji terlihat tidak menyukai ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini Renji" jawab Grimmjow dengan raut wajah serius.

"Teman-teman terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku seharian ini..." kataku.

Semua mata pun mengarah tajam terkecuali Grimmjow yang sudah mengetahui semua ini, raut wajah mereka berubah seperti tidak menerima keputusanku ini dan tahukah Ichigo lah yang terlihat paling terkejut dengan hal ini.

"Rukia...mau pergi kemana?" Orihime mulai terisak.

"Aku mau melanjutkan study ku ke Inggris dan mungkin baru akan kembali 5 tahun lagi" jelasku dengan suara yang tercekat tapi aku menahannya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" Renji terlihat marah.

"Maaf karena aku tidak memberi tahu kalian sebelumnya, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian terlalu kehilangan aku dan begitu juga sebaliknya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan terima kasih sudah mau bersahabat denganku selama tiga tahun ini" tidak terasa buliran bening jatuh dari kelopak mataku dan saat itulah Orihime langsung memelukku.

"Rukia...jangan pernah lupakan kami semua ya?" tanya Orihime disela-sela pelukan dan isakkanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan sahabat-sahabatku yang aku sayangi..." kataku sambil membalas pelukan Orihime.

Semuanya mulai memelukku tapi ada seorang yang entah kenapa terlihat tidak suka dengan hal ini, Ichigo.

"Kamu ingin tahu yang sesungguhnya?" tanya ku pada Ichigo saat semuanya sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Raut wajah Ichigo berubah terkejut, matanya ingin mengetahui sesuatu, sebuah jawaban.

Aku memeluk Ichigo dan membisikkan jawabanku dengan suara yang tentunya hanya Ichigo saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

Sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

Sahabat akan selalu bersama.

Bermacam-macam perasaan akan timbul entah itu adalah rasa persaingan, suka dan duka atau bahkan cinta.

Sahabat akan selalu abadi.

Jangan pernah melupakan satu hal tentang sahabat kita, yaitu

Kebersamaan.

5 tahun kemudian...

Trrrrrt...trrrrrrt...trrrrt...

Aku langsung mengangkat panggilan.

"Ya?" tanyaku pada orang disebrang.

"Ingatkah dengan jawabanmu 5 tahun yang lalu?" kata orang di sebrang.

"Eh?" aku benar-benar harus memutar ingatanku.

"Hm...sepertinya waktu sudah membuatmu lupa ya?" kata orang disebrang.

"Siapa?" tanyaku pada orang itu.

"Jam itu berdenting sangat keras sekali..." kata orang disebrang itu lagi.

"Tunggu! Kamu siapa?" sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

"Aku adalah orang yang menanyakan pertanyaaan itu dan kamu pun menjawabnya saat kamu akan pergi..."

Aku langsung keluar dari rumah dan mencari dimana orang yang sedang menghubungiku ini, rasanya orang ini sangat dekat sekali sekarang, aku terus mencari. Di taman kota tidak ada, lalu di tempat lain pun aku tidak bisa menemukannya, dimana orang ini berada? Orang ini tidak memutuskan panggilan tapi kenapa dari tadi dia tidak bicara sesuatu.

Jam...

Aku pun langsung berlari menuju tempat itu...

Tepat saat aku sampai orang itu mengatakan sesuatu..

"Sudah bisa menemukan aku?"

"Tentu saja..." jawabku.

"Tidak perlu pulang ke Jepang lagi lho..." tiba-tiba ada sesorang yang langsung merangkulku dari belakang.

"Karena kami akan selalu bersamu disini..." suara lembut mengalir.

"Kami datang untukmu Rukia..."

Selalu optimis, Hisagi.

Selalu sabar, Kira.

Selalu tegas, Grimmjow.

Selalu percaya diri, Renji.

Selalu lembut, Orihime.

Selalu membuatku tersenyum, Ichigo

Perasaan kami sudah menyatu dan tidak ada yang boleh memisahkan itu.

Semuanya kembali ke kertas putih yang akan digambar sebuah jalan hidup kami.

=====================This Story is End======================

**Huye! Fic Bad Felling selesai! Gimana ceritanya? Susah dimengerti ya? ataukah fic ini terlalu pendek? Hehehe maaf sudah membuat anda sekalian menunggu terlalu lama menunggu kelanjutan fic ini (^-^)V **

**Yah silahkan tinggalkan kenang-kenangan berupa REVIEW untuk menutup fic ini.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan REVIEW!**


End file.
